


Don't listen to the haters

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Homophobia, M/M, Trans!Will, Transphobia, i'm the angst master atm deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Will's in a bit of an argument with a new sibling when Nico comes around to witness what's really happening.





	Don't listen to the haters

“This is  _not_ funny!” Nico heard a voice yell as he walked past the Apollo Cabin. Without a second thought, Nico walked up to the open door and peeked inside. The source of the voice turned out to be Nico’s boyfriend, who was currently dressed in a tank-top and sweatpants.

 

“Get over it,  _Will_. You’ll get them back sometimes. In the meantime, borrow Kayla’s clothes or something. They can’t fit too badly for a body like yours.” someone sneered.

 

Nico froze. He knew Will was trans - and so did most of the counsellors, but very few other campers did- including the Apollo Cabin. Now, it was clear that they had all just found out and most likely by Will telling them himself.

 

“I’m not a girl, Christian,” Will muttered angrily. “And you should respect that.”

 

Nico finally caught a glimpse of the guy named Christian. He looked older than Will- maybe 17. What was the most eye-catching about him ,though, was the look of disgust he was sending Will.

 

“I won’t respect anything like you. It’s wrong and disgusting. I’ll see you later, tranny.” And with that, Christian stomped out of the cabin, slamming his shoulder into Nico’s body on the way past him while muttering, “fucking faggot”, under his breath.

 

Nico finally stepped into the cabin, making everybody silent again as he marched up to Will. “What did he do to you? Also, who is he?”

 

Will didn’t look away from the floor as his breathing sped up and became more ragged.

 

“Christian. New camper. Came here yesterday morning. He was immediately claimed as a son of Apollo. I think he accidentally walked in on Will in the bathroom this morning and freaked out,” Kayla said. “He started yelling at Will, waking us all up. Then Will got mad and started yelling back. You more or less know the rest of the story.”

 

Nico looked up at Will and let a small smile tug at his lips. “Hey, Sunshine, do you have any clothes you can wear? You’re still in your pajamas and you can’t go like this all day.”

 

“He … I don’t know what he did exactly, but my clothes and all my stim toys are gone. Every single one. Even- even my binder.” Will paused for a moment before looking at Kayla. “Kayla, take the bunch to breakfast. I have other things to do.”

 

They made eye contact for a brief second before Kayla nodded, motioning for the other kids to follow her out of the cabin.

 

Will slowly turned his attention back to Nico, but refused to meet his eyes. “Christian is an idiot. I mean he’s the newest sibling, but everybody really liked him and got along with him well until he started expressing his views on the LGBT+ community and people with mental or developmental problems. I mean, he only accepts ADHD and dyslexia because here it has a ‘real’ reason.”

 

Nico thought for a moment. “Do you want me to get Piper? She’ll be able to find some clothes that’ll fit you. I won’t let you wear a dress before you decide to do it all on your own.”

 

Will nodded tiredly. “Thank you, Death Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr (I've almost hit 200 followers holy frick): https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
